Love's a Witch
Love's a Witch is the'' 5th episode'' of the sixth season and the 116th overall episode of Charmed. Summary Paige becomes immersed in an ongoing feud between two magical families, the Montanas and the Callaways, and attempts to bring about a truce. Cast Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt *Drew Fuller as Chris Halliwell Guest Stars *Balthazar Getty as Richard Montana *Rachelle Lefevre as Olivia Callaway *James Sutorius as James Callaway *Michael Muhney as Seth *Daniel Hagen as Carl *Marjorie Lovett as Grandma Callaway *Christine Healy as Rosaline Montana *Mako as Potion Sorcerer Co-Stars *J. Michael Flynn as Benjamin Montana *David Greene as Steve Montana Uncredited *Robert Sean Burke as Roy Callaway *Carl Anthony Nespoli as Burt Callaway *Joe O'Connor as Employer Magical Notes The Book of Shadows ''Banishing a Ghost :''To Banish a ghost :to oblivion pour :this mixture over :the departed's bones: :a palmful of pomegranate seeds :ground into a fine paste :a pinch of comfry root :a pinch of blood meal :a pinch of clematis seed :a pinch of dried rhubarb leaf :Mix well, add a chalice of :Twice Blessed water and boil. ''To Call a Lost Witch :''Blood to blood, I summon thee :Blood to blood, return to me. Spells ''To Find the Place of Injury This spell was used by Phoebe to take her to Paige. It brought her to the Callaway Family, because Paige was injured there. :''Lead me back from whence this came, :Help me help my sister's pain. ''To Call for a Spirit The Halliwell Sisters, Leo, the Callaways and the Montanas combined their magic to call for the spirit who attacked them before. :''Unknown spirit, we call to thee, :Those who wish to set you free. :Cross on over, so we may help. :Come to us. Reveal yourself. ''To Block the Power of Empathy Phoebe casts this spell, hoping it would block her empathy to feel her sisters' emotions, but it didn't work. :''In the name of the Halliwell line, :Bar my sisters from this power of mine. Potions *Richard gave Paige a potion to make her feel better and speed up the healing process. *Richard's mother was carrying a platter filled with potion bottles. They would later be used by the Montanas to attack the Callaways. *Richard's brother took another one from the living room. It would later be used in the battle as well. ''To Identify the Source of an Injury Piper made this potion to see if Paige really was hit by an Energy Ball. The potion got lighter, which means she was hit by a Plasma Ball. To Protect Secrets *The Potion Sorcerer made a potion to block empathy for Chris from a rare Kotochul egg as well as a simmering red liquid and some stalks of leaves, so that an Empath wouldn't be able to feel the emotions of the user of this potion. Powers *'Plasma balls:' Used by Olivia (unseen) to attack Grandmother Callaway, but the Plasma Ball hit Paige instead. She later used it to kill Richard's dad and she created one when she wanted to attack Paige. *'Levitation:' Used by Phoebe whilst meditating. *'Empathy:' Used by Phoebe to feel Piper, Paige, Olivia, Chris and Leo's emotions. She also felt that Piper's date liked her. Later on, she got overwhelmed by all the emotions of the Callaway and Montana family. *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Chris, Leo and Paige. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Paige to orb an apple into Phoebe's mouth. *'Invisibility:' Used by Leo to be invisible while spying on Chris. *'Energy balls:' Used by a Callaway to attack Richard. Later, the Callaways used it to attack the Montanas and vice versa. *'Intangibility:' As a ghost, Olivia Callaway was intangible. *'Floating: Used by Olivia to float (as a ghost). *Wisping:' Type of Teleportation used by Olivia Callaway. *'Possession:' Used by Olivia Callaway to possess Paige. *'Molecular Combustion: Used by Piper to blow up an Energy Ball and the lid of the crypt. She also blew up a Plasma Ball. 6x05P1.png|A Plasma Ball is thrown at the Callaways. 6x05P2.png|Phoebe levitates whilst meditating. 6x05P3.png|Phoebe feels Piper's nerves. 6x05P4.png|Chris orbing in. 6x05P5.png|Phoebe feels Paige wants to get out of the temp jobs. 6x05P6.png|Phoebe feels Paige feels a little suppressed. 6x05P7.png|Phoebe feels someone is hiding something. 6x05P8.png|Paige orbs an apple into Phoebe's mouth. 6x05P9.png|Leo is invisible to spy on Chris. 6x05P10.png|Chris orbing out. 6x05P11.png|Richard and Paige dodge a Plasma Ball. 6x05P12.png|Phoebe feels Seth likes Piper. 6x05P13.png|Chris orbing in. 6x05P14.png|Phoebe feels Chris is worried. 6x05P15.png|Leo orbing in. 6x05P16.png|Chris orbing out. 6x05P17.png|Olivia using Intangibility. 6x05P18.png|Olivia creating a Plasma Ball to kill Richard's dad. 6x05P19.png|Chris orbing in. 6x05P20.png|Chris orbing in with Piper. 6x05P21.png|Phoebe feels Paige is attracted to Richard. 6x05P22.png|Chris orbing out. 6x05P23.png|Paige orbing in. 6x05P24.png|Paige orbing out. 6x05P25.png|Paige orbing in. 6x05P26.png|Phoebe feels the emotions of both families. 6x05P27.png|Phoebe feels Olivia's emotions. 6x05P28.png|Olivia wisping out. 6x05P29.png|Olivia possessing Paige. 6x05P30.png|Phoebe feels Piper is worried. 6x05P31.png|Leo is invisible whilst spying on Chris. 6x05P32.png|Leo orbing out. 6x05P33.png|A Callaway family member throws an Energy Ball. 6x05P34.png|James Callaway throws an Energy Ball. 6x05P35.png|Rosaline Montana is hit by an Energy Ball. 6x05P36.png|Richard throws an Energy Ball. 6x05P37.png|Piper blows up an Energy Ball. 6x05P38.png|Richard is hit by an Energy Ball. 6x05P39.png|Olivia (in Paige's body) orbing out with Richard. 6x05P40.png|Piper blows up the lid of the crypt. 6x05P41.png|Olivia creates a Plasma Ball. 6x05P42.png|Piper blows up the Plasma Ball. 6x05P43.png|Paige and Chris orbing in with Piper. 6x05P44.png|Phoebe still feels Paige, Piper and Chris' emotions. 6x05P45.png|Phoebe feels Paige is annoyed. 6x05P46.png|Leo orbing in. Artifacts *Scrying Crystal' - A magical pendant used for Scrying. Phoebe tried to scry for Paige, but it didn't work. Notes and Trivia * This is the tenth episode to have the word 'witch' in the title. * When Paige orbs an apple into Phoebe's mouth, you can see Holly attempting not to laugh and then starts to walk off when Alyssa bites the apple. The particular scene wasn't scripted, but the writers decided to leave it in. * The empathy sound effect has been shortened in this episode. * The café where Piper has a date is the same as Quake and will later appear again as Café Le Blue in "Spin City". * There are two other hints in this episode that Chris is Piper and Leo's son, he calls Leo "dad" and act very rude during Piper's date with Seth. Also, at the end of the episode, Chris says "It looks like we are one big happy family again" and Leo responds "You are not family". * Balthazar Getty makes his first appearance as Richard Montana. He will be Paige's first long term love interest on the show. Phoebe even senses her attraction to him in this episode. * Richard said that Paige is not a Muse or Whitelighter, but a witch like him. She is actually Half-Whitelighter. * On the first edition of the Season 6 DVDs, this episode was actually missing (despite being listed on the menu). A recall was issued where consumers could trade in their 'bad copy' to get one with the episode intact. Cultural References * This episode title is a play on the phrase "Love's (Life's or Payback's) a bitch". * This plot of the episode is a reference to the story of "Romeo and Juliet". The family names are also similar: Montana/Montague and Callaway/Capulet. Glitches * Chris's hairstyle changes between scenes. When he first orbs into the manor, his hair is in a side parting, but when he joins the sisters in the kitchen, he has his normal hairstyle. * Phoebe says that Piper dated "A demon, a warlock and a ghost". Piper never dated a demon. Gallery Episode Stills CH605-001.jpg CH605-002.jpg CH605-003.jpg 04axaf.jpg 05aasd.jpg 06addsddf.jpg 07gfggyra.jpg 08h4gf.jpg 047895.jpg Quotes :'Phoebe: Hey. What are you doing? Making soup? :Piper: Not exactly. :Phoebe: ''(reading from the book) ''Banishing a ghost. Wait a minute. I thought we weren't gonna try and help Paige anymore. :Piper: We're not. We're assisting. :Phoebe: Oh, we're assisting. :Piper: We're just giving her some ammo. :Phoebe: ''(after Paige and Piper drank a potion to hide secrets) ''Nothing. Nada. Zilch! :Paige: Yes. :Piper: Hallelujah. International Titles *'''French: Vengeance d'outre-tombe (Vengeance from Beyond the Grave) * Finnish: 'Sukuviha ''(Family Feud) *'''Czech: Láska je mocná čarodějka (Love is Powerful Witch) *'Slovak:' Láska až za hrob'' (Love Beyond the Grave)'' *'Hungarian:' Szellemes bosszú (Ghosty Revenge) *'Russian:' Семейная вражда vražda (Family Feud) *'Spanish (Spain):' El Amor es una Bruja'' (Love is a Witch)'' *'Spanish (Latin America):' El Amor es Brujería (The Love is Witchcraft) *'Italian:' Amando una strega (Loving a Witch) *'German:' Tödliche Liebe (Deadly Love) *'Serbian: '''Ljubav je veštica ''(Love's a Witch) Category:Episodes Category:Season 6